Anonymous Advances
by Chibi-Nikoru
Summary: Aoshi has finally come to terms with his feelings for Misao, but is still weary of staining her innocence with his past. Unknown to both of them, somone else decides to vy for her affections. But who? Will a showdown for her love ensue?
1. A Change in His Step

Konnichi wa minna!! How are you? I started my second fic!! WHOO!!  
  
Anyways, I'm having a bit of a writer's block with 'Running to You'. So I decided to take a break until I am inspired to continue it. . .sorry to disappoint those who are eagerly awaiting Chapter 7.  
  
But hey! Check out my newest fic, and maybe you'll forgive me, ne??  
  
Enjoy!! BTW, this is a tester chapter. If I am satisfied with the reviews, I'll consider writing more chapters. HA!!  
  
As usual, all disclaimers apply.  
  
** Denotes thoughts ". . ." Denotes speech  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Anonymous Advances  
  
By Shadow-Flame  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
When nightfall approached, he could not help but think about her. During the day, he could push the thoughts aside, focusing on his duties, but she filtered into his mind occasionally, drowning him in unbidden emotions.  
  
He didn't act on these revelations, of course, for he could not bear to stain something so innocent, pure. . .something so alive. Of course, the control had almost slipped more than once, his heart and body willing to become her slave, her savior. . .his mind keeping him in check, but just barely.  
  
The man sighed, walking through the bustling streets of Kyoto, back to his home - back to her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jiya! Have you seen Aoshi-sama? He was supposed to go shopping with me." She pouted, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
He grinned, ruffling her hair. "Iie, Misao-chan. Maybe he'll be back soon?"  
  
"I hope so, because I've been wanting to go into town for two hours!"  
  
"Patience, Misao. He could be back any minute now."  
  
As if on cue, a tall figure walked through the gates of the Aoiya, trench coat ruffling in the breeze.  
  
"Mou! Aoshi-sama! Where have you been?"  
  
"Out. . ." came the reply, the man stopping in front of her and Okina. "Here are the items you requested, Okina."  
  
"Aa! Thank you Aoshi." Retrieving the bundle, the old man turned and left, probably to go chase some younger women in the restaurant.  
  
"Ready to go?" He inquired, face remaining impassive when she burst with glee, grabbing the sleeve of his coat and marching back out of the gates, back into the daily hustle and bustle.  
  
Okina stepped out from his hiding place, smiling as he watched the two figures disappear. **I hope they both get over their stubbornness soon.**  
  
* * *  
  
She moved excitedly from stand to stand, examining wares and services. Aoshi just stood nearby, eyes closed, listening to the daily chaos.  
  
She had already purchased a bottle of Sakura blossom perfume, and had her kunai sharpened. He was beginning to wonder what she was looking at now, not hearing hear cheerful banter. Popping one eye open, Aoshi caught her staring intently at a porcelain figurine. It was of a girl dancing; her skirt swirled about her in a graceful movement. The entire piece was white, except for the closed eyes, and red lips.  
  
Satisfied with her browsing, but not the price of the figurine, she informed Aoshi that she was finished, and he stood from his leaning position, walking slightly behind her, watching her and their surroundings.  
  
When they returned, Omasu asked for Misao's help in the kitchen, and Aoshi left the two, heading towards his room.  
  
Unknown to the two was the fact that they were watched throughout the entire outing. Three ninjas were perched on rooftops across the street, all dressed in white, a golden symbol emblazoned onto their uniforms.  
  
As if by magic, the trio miraculously evaporated into thin air, back to where they had come from.  
  
The tallest of the three strode through the halls of the building he had been transported to, eyeing the men that lined the hallways with guarded features.  
  
Entering the main hall, he kneeled before the man that sat before him, only to be ushered out of that position. "Ah, Toku! How was the trip?"  
  
"Everything went well."  
  
"Glad to hear it!" The seated man smiled; relieved to know that everything was all right. "So how is she?"  
  
"Misao-san seems to be in high spirits. She was shopping in the market place today."  
  
"Shopping! What did she buy, do you know?"  
  
"I saw a bottle of perfume, and she had her kunai sharpened." The man leaned back in his chair, a grin spreading across his features.  
  
"You may go, Toku."  
  
"Arigato, Katou-sama."  
  
Katou sighed happily, glad that Misao was faring well. He had been watching her ever since she ran into him four months ago.  
  
* * * Four months earlier. . .  
  
"Sir! Are you okay?" Katou had been injured in a fight, and badly at that. His chest had a long cut across it, and his left arm was dislocated, bruises scattered over the rest of his body. He looked up as someone questioned him, and gazed into the most beautiful ocean-blue eyes he had ever seen. She looked genuinely concerned, something that usually wasn't directed to him that easily. "Sir! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Y-yes. H-help me, please." He choked out, pain overwhelming his nerves. Misao, looking determined, carefully slung the man's uninjured arm over her shoulder, and attempted to help him to his feet.  
  
"Easy now! You don't want to break anything else, ne?" She smiled through the obvious weight struggle. The injured man tried to chuckle, but all that came out was a few pained coughs.  
  
The two hobbled slowly to the closest infirmary, where Misao left the man in the doctor's care. When she turned to leave, the man grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Onegai. . .tell me the name of my savior. . ."  
  
Misao giggled before replying. "I don't know about the savior part, but my name is Makimachi Misao. Bye now!" She waved, and walked back out into the sunny streets. Katou watched until her form retreated out of sight, completely in awe of the concern and sincerity he had received that afternoon.  
  
* * *  
  
Pulled out of the memory, Katou stood, deciding to send an anonymous gift to the girl.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Aoiya, Misao was heading out to bring Aoshi his afternoon tea. She had noticed that he had been a little less cold towards her lately, and wondered whether her tactics to break his shell were beginning to work. **Of course they are! What other reason would he be acting that way?** She beamed, a little skip entering her step.  
  
Aoshi was deep in thought again. Images of Misao danced through his mind, most of them with her smiling at him. He sighed, trying to regain concentration. He had had a dream the night before. It began nicely enough, Misao curled in his arms, the two in a field of flowers somewhere. She would stand, giggling, and he would smile at the sight. Misao would begin to run, motioning for him to follow. He would reach out to catch her, when she suddenly fell, and disappeared.  
  
Aoshi had woken up covered in sweat, an uneasy feeling taking over. Unsure, he exited his room, walking down the hall. He just had to make sure she was safe. Sliding open the shoji screen, his eyes fell upon the sleeping Misao, wearing only a sleeping yakuta. She looked so innocent and beautiful, he couldn't resist bending over to place a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
The man sighed. He was then aware of someone approaching the temple, their ki shining brightly. It was Misao.  
  
** Misao. . .my Misao. . .**  
  
A slight knock broke the silence, and Aoshi watched through hooded eyes as her head peered around the door, seeking entrance. Nodding slightly, she smiled at the acceptance and strode over to him purposefully, all the while trying not to spill the tea.  
  
"Good afternoon Aoshi-sama. I have brought you some tea." She stirred the burning liquid quickly, carefully handing the delicate cup to the rock in front of her.  
  
"Aa." He watched as she picked up her own cup, shifting the object from hand to hand as to not burn her fingertips. Misao sipped cautiously, face scrunching up every time she scalded her tongue. Frustrated, she almost slammed the cup on the wooden floor, a 'clink' resounding through the room.  
  
He inwardly smiled at the sight. She was so damn fidgety and cute when bored.  
  
Misao then proceeded to flop down on her stomach and trace circles with her index finger.  
  
After finishing his green tea, Aoshi placed his cup back onto the tray, and took a deep breath, causing a confused look to come from the girl splayed out in front of him.  
  
She watched curiously as he rose, stretching in the process. This was very unexpected. Aoshi didn't usually leave the temple this early. She opened her mouth to question him, in which he returned a silencing stare before a syllable could be muttered.  
  
Instead of an explanation, he held out a hand, which she shakily took, caught off-guard by his strange behaviour.  
  
"A-Aoshi-sama?" she gazed up at him, confusion clear in her eyes,  
  
"Walk with me?" He inquired, praying to the gods that he didn't look like an idiot.  
  
"D-Daijabou ka?" Misao squeaked, unsure of what was taking place.  
  
"Hai, I'm quite well Misao." She nodded her head slightly, wide eyes never leaving his. He wanted to laugh. She looked so dumbfounded. Of course, laughing wouldn't help the situation any, so he turned, pulling her along out of the temple, and into the woods.  
  
Aoshi wasn't quite sure where he was going, or what he was doing in that matter, but he just had to get them both far from the confines of the temple.  
  
They erupted from the bush into a sunlit clearing, birds chirping and insects buzzing. It was almost like a scene from a storybook, something akin to an enchanted clearing. His fast paces slowed, and he allowed Misao to catch her breath.  
  
She abruptly plopped onto a tree stump, and watched him, wondering what in the hell was going on.  
  
"Aoshi. . ." She said between pants "sama. . ." He sat beside her, eyes hooded. "What is going on?"  
  
Aoshi slowly opened his eyes, gazing upwards at the blue sky. It was a few moments before he turned to the girl - no, woman beside him, and he stared intently, waiting for the right moment to speak.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, I assure you. I just had the urge to leave the temple for a while. It is too lovely a day to waste inside, I suppose."  
  
Misao stared at him, shocked by his words. Now this was an interesting occurrence. Her shock subsided quickly, and was replaced with joy, along with a dash of butterflies in her stomach.  
  
She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Hai, Aohi-sama!" a blinding smile ensued, relaxing the tension between the two. Unsure of what to do next, Misao stood from the stump, making her way over to a small pond. She grinned back at a staring Aoshi, and proceeded to jump into the water, clothes and all.  
  
Deciding to pull a prank, she stayed submerged. Sure enough, Aoshi came running over to the edge when Misao didn't resurface, whipping off his gi top and diving in after her.  
  
The girl giggled inwardly, then swam to the surface, waiting for the second intruder to come up for air. When he did, he didn't look pleased at all. Not only was he soaking wet, but it was all for nothing. Misao laughed aloud, not able to hold it in any longer.  
  
She splashed him playfully, chiding that it was important to cool off on hot days. He raised an eyebrow quizzically, and then grinned ever so slightly, causing Misao to freeze in realization and fear. Without warning, a tsunami hit her, and she was plunged back under the water, fuming. Instead of returning the wave, she swam behind Aoshi, leaping out of the water and onto his head.  
  
Unfortunately, he had predicted her attack, in which he turned, catching her in his arms instead.  
  
She squealed in frustration, then turned bright pink when she realized where she was. Held up against Aoshi, no less. "A-Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Again, he shushed her, pulling Misao closer to his sculpted chest.  
  
She could do nothing but wonder what had gotten into him.  
  
Deciding it was better than to be shut out, Misao slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening, Misao was still fuzzy from the afternoon's events. Aoshi didn't imply anything had happened when they returned to the Aoiya, but held her hand until they emerged from the woods. It was clear that he wanted the rendezvous to be kept between them.  
  
She sighed gaily, flopping down on her futon, but before she could concentrate on sweet dreams filled with her 'Aoshi-sama', pretty paper caught her eye.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
R&R!! More Reviews = More Chapters!!  
  
Until next time. . . 


	2. A Voice So Irritating

Konnichiwa minna! It's been about...oh, say 5 months since I updated this fic. I was either having too much fun doing God knows what, working on 'Running to You', or busy with schoolwork.  
  
Well, I read Chapter One again, and I thought to myself, 'Maybe I should update?'  
  
SO HERE IT IS. THE WHOLE ENCHILADA, CHAPTER TWO.  
  
ENJOY!! (Hopefully)  
  
))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((  
  
Anonymous Advances  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter Two: A Voice So Irritating  
  
))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((  
  
"..." Denotes Speech '...' Denotes Thoughts  
  
She sighed gaily, flopping down on her futon, but before she could concentrate on sweet dreams filled with her 'Aoshi-sama', pretty paper caught her eye.  
  
Misao sat back up, a look of intrigue and confusion crossing her features. 'Where did that come from? It wasn't here this morning...' She crawled over to the brightly wrapped object. Picking it up, the ninja turned the package around, trying to find some sort of tag. 'Did someone put this in here by accident?'  
  
Ah! There it was. Pulling the slip into the light, she read the elegant scrawl.  
  
~ To Misao, from your Secret Admirer ~  
  
'Secret...admirer? Who could it be? Maybe...Aoshi-sama? No, wait...he wouldn't write 'Secret Admirer'. I'll have to ask Omasu about this!'  
  
Misao shook her head determinedly, and turned her attention back to the package, ripping the pretty paper off.  
  
What she saw made her jaw drop.  
  
It was the figurine that she had been eyeing earlier that day! There it was, the Western-style dress flying about as the frozen girl danced, black- lined eyelids and sultry red lips shining in the moonlight. Misao stared at the wonderful gift a little longer before placing it on a small shelf.  
  
Returning to her futon, she stretched, one arm resting across her forehead. However hard she tried, sleep would not come. How could she sleep with such a mystery on her mind, anyhow? The possibilities ran through her mind again and again, but she couldn't pinpoint the perpetrator.  
  
It wasn't until much later that the comforting abyss of slumber claimed her.  
  
As mysterious as the events that unfolded in our dear Misao-chan's room were, it couldn't compare to the turmoil occuring right next door.  
  
Aoshi was dreaming again, the same nightmare haunting his unconscious.  
  
She was running again, and he was chasing after her. The flowers swayed to an invisible wind, the colours streaming past him as he chased her. She called his name, as if a chant. "Aoshi-sama...Aoshi-sama...Aoshi..." He smiled at the sight, but it sank into a look of aboslute horror as she fell forward and disappeared. The sky turned a blood red, fire racing through the flowers and burning them into oblivion. When the commotion was over, he stood, alone on scorched earth, Misao's tinkling laugh ringing in his ears.  
  
"Iie...Misao, come back...Iieeeeeee!!!" He screamed into the waking world, bolting upright. Aoshi was sweating profusely, and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He tried to calm his labored breathing, forcing his body to relax.  
  
'It was just a dream...just a dream.'  
  
He breathed out a long sigh. Deciding against trying to sleep again, Aoshi pushed the blanket aside and stepped into the hallway.  
  
The former Okashira wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself, so he decided to check in on his neighbour...again...  
  
Sliding open the shoji ever-so-carefully, the scene before Aoshi calmed him, soothed away any lingering thoughts of the nightmare. Misao lay, sprawled on the futon, snoring lightly. Moonbeams bathed her in a silvery glow, and he let himself in, closing the door behind him. Aoshi tread quietly, and sat beside the futon. Oh, how he could spend forever here in the warmth and happiness her presence brought. Leaning back on his hands, something on her shelf caught his attention.  
  
Curiousity getting the better of him, Aoshi discovered the figurine Misao had been ogling that very afternoon. 'Did she purchase the trinket after all? No, it couldn't be, I was with her.' It was then that he saw the discarded paper, and the small card attached to it. 'Ahh...a gift from Okina, perhaps?' Picking it up in his long fingers, Aoshi turned it over to read the message.  
  
'To Misao...from your Secret Admirer? What is this?' His eyebrows knit in confusion over the words. Although he would never admit to it, a slight inkling of jealousy welled up in his chest, raising the tension between him and the tidy calligraphy on the card. He ordered himself to disregard his findings, it was probably from someone she had helped in the marketplace, nothing serious.  
  
Returning to her side, he glanced out of the open window into the night.  
  
Suddenly, movement caught Aoshi's eye. It was very small, but still noticeable. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, focusing on a nearby tree. Using his skills, Aoshi felt for a ki. It was coming from the same tree he was staring at. The voyeur had a battle aura, and seemed to be able to camouflage himself extremely well. If he wasn't Oniwa banshuu, he certainly was from another highly skilled clan.  
  
* * *  
  
From the treetop, Katou could see clearly into Misao's room. He had watched her open the gift, and the wonder displayed towards its sender. He had been delighted at her acceptance of the gift. Katou was about to enter her room to watch her sleep, but when the taller man had entered it, he held back his frustration. It would do him no good to get caught red-handed. 'I'll have to get this 'Aoshi Shinomori' out of the way eventually, but until then, I'll keep sending Misao-chan gifts!' He smiled with glee at his newly formed plan.  
  
Realizing his current defeat, he slumped backwards a little to relax.  
  
Little did he know, 'Aoshi Shinomori' was watching every move he made.  
  
* * *  
  
Slinking away from Misao's room, Aoshi grabbed his kodachi before stepping outside, using his ninja stealth to creep up to the tree the stranger was occupying.  
  
Aoshi could make out the form of the intruder, but everything was shadowed, and he could not see specific details. He was not at all surprised when the newcomer spoke.  
  
"Ah, what a lovely evening it is, ne?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Not much of a talker, are you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I can see it'll be easy to woo Misao-chan when her current suitor is rock- like." Katou's high pitched giggle irritated Aoshi's ears.  
  
"We shall see about that. Show yourself, or get out." He practically snarled the last few words, his stoic facade slipping the tiniest bit. Katou giggled again as if to test Aoshi's patience.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, touchy, aren't we? Until next time, Shinomori." Katou saluted him and vanished into thin air, leaving a dumbfounded Aoshi behind.  
  
TBC...  
  
))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((  
  
Well...that wasn't too bad, I hope. It's difficult to pick up the fic again after how long? More Waff next time around..when I get around to next time...he he...  
  
More Reviews = What was that? The possibility for another chapter? ;p  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!! (O.O) 


End file.
